User talk:Princess Moonlight
hey leave a message at anytime Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SARAH hyder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 09:44, March 19, 2012 Hi, do u want me to revamp your fairy? just a suggestion. And i take pixie requests.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) That's what i'm talking about, do u want me to make your fairy prettier?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sweetie, you need to let AnimeQueen revamp your fairy. Right now... it's almost frightening. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) See. You like it?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Lola believix 2.png Lola enchantix 2.png Lola charmix.png Lola winx.png|And Lola's Winx Here's Lola's Charmix, Enchantix and Believix.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I hope u don't mind but i edited ur Lola page.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It still needs some improvments, but practice takes time. It's kinda good though.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe i can revamp the Techotix form.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Here's Lola's Tecnotix without her wings so far.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) U know there is a pixie base for Frizzy : Pixie base 4 just to let u know and thanksAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I saw Frizzy's pixelix transformation, Pixies don't have winx transformations, but they do have a transformation i made: Semi-Pixie see? AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) She's very cute! I think with some work you could be one of the best artists here. :) You may call me Ali, Aliana, Roxy, or R13. (I have quite a few nicknames, many of the admins do.)--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Now, I believe Lola is your fairy? Here you go. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I will make Kathma pic shortly or later on.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought u want my revamped pics?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, and Kottel is the pixie of what?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so ur going to create the pic first, then i will revamp it?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know... What did you start out with? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Uh... no. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. ^^ And yes, I use GiMP. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. Do you like it? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah!Have you seen my gift and message there at Winx Club Wiki?FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you like it?FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ummm.....well....It needs some work. I've read it and every thing is smooshed together. When you start off a sentence, capitalize it. And add quotation marks in when you're characters are talking. Look at my Smilix Club episode 1 on The Elements wikia. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, capitalize the word at the beginning of the sentence. And Poll ream hay? If its her full name, please capitalize Ream Hay.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Did u try calling her Polly Ray?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I use Paint. :DAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) And don't bold print everything while u are doing the Scarlix Club episodes.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright and thank you. Later.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll try. The bases I use are on DeviantART, the base maker is ~fantasy-voice.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know. :/ I'll try to contact her.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, bye.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup!I might need some male bases.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hello sarah :D, thank that you say that about the pictures :D I spend one hour on one picture. I think when you practise too your pictures will be better than mine now, because i'm not very creative xD And thanks too that you say me from this wiki, i like is so much <3 Gänseblumnase 16:55, November 7, 2012 (UTC) hello sarah! how are you? Gänseblumnase 08:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I make it like i think it is the best for me... Gänseblumnase 08:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i hope that too... Gänseblumnase 08:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I have already read your blog ;) and i think all the time for the names. Gänseblumnase 08:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) hello sarah! how are you? Gänseblumnase 10:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) tehey are really pretty *-* Gänseblumnase 17:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) i'm not sure when i finish my first episode. I have read yours already, and i like them very much <3 Gänseblumnase 18:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) i don't use paint, i use Gimp Gänseblumnase 18:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Umm...I did see a few episodes. But I do love their music. My favorite songs are Don't Say Lazy, Listen, NO Thank You, and Heart Goes Boom. :-) AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) hello sarah! how are you? Gänseblumnase 17:17, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine too and little tired. I will read it later, now i'm very busy Gänseblumnase 17:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You know it! I LOVE Fairy Tail! I wish I could cosplay as Lucy though. The hottest guy in the show is Gray. *fangirl scream* But I hate Juvia.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) bye! D: Gänseblumnase 17:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Because she has a crush on Gray, just like I do! I want Gray for myself! LolAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) And Erza is awesome and headstrong. Why do u hate her? Plus Natsu is hilarious and sometimes cute at times (like a funny cute way!)AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Erza's pretty cool. I need to start back watching it. I stopped at the Deleora arc. :/AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the ep. 3 very much <3 Gänseblumnase 17:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Erza can be strict, and no I didn't know that. Plus her requips are EPIC. Do u watch it in English dub? I do.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, later. And check out the Elements wiki a now. I upgraded it.:-) AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It's good, needs more practice, but it's good. And Christmas is on December 25.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) What do u think of my new clubs, Destinix Club and Smilix Club? Wait, have u already known about the Smilix?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:19, November 23, 2012 (UTC) *giggles* Aww! Thank you!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) hello sarah! how are you? Gänseblumnase 11:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Good just a bit slow. At the moment i'm working on Daisy's Enchantix but it's so difficult >.< Gänseblumnase 11:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It's so good, i like it very much <33 Gänseblumnase 11:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Now it is ready, isn't it? I love the story <333 Gänseblumnase 12:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I am one of the cowriters; but as of right now that work is no longer being worked on. As for the page, run a spell check and grammar check over it. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:23, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I am currently in the process of redoing most of Ali's art; so there would be no point. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yep.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Did u check out my new character, Violet?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Do u like Violet?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:17, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) No, there aren't. I don't think we need them- I mean, people can check the page history. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I've not read it. And I do not have time now. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Just write what you want. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I have seen the bases,Thx so much Sarah.It helps a lot.That Arisa I created I didn't use any base at all thats why it was ugly.SORRY!!! LUV 11:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright!!! LUV 15:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the explanation!!!! BTW,love your fan-arts LUV 13:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for a really really really late reply, yes, i'm Mason's brother, and yeah we can friend :DDavid I've learned to lose,I've learned to win,I've turn my face against the wind I'm not sure what the point of your edit was to my page, but do NOT do it again. I've set measures in place to ensure you don't. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) http://winxalfeaclass.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Interested in becoming admin and promote your oc? LUV 10:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Please Vote--->http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AnimeQueen97/Mavis%27s_sister%27s_name AnimeQueen97~Phantomhive Invasion! 00:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but no actually Harmee made it for me. :-) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 16:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) No and thanks. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 23:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I remember you! Princess Lion, lol nice nickname. ;D So are you an Islam?? --Victoria♥ - 11:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Mysterix Club. But I am SO bored of writing it. -_- --Victoria♥ - 11:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Revamp them NOW. --Victoria♥ - 12:04, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Looks nice. :) BTW do you wanna try take all the characters xD? Victoria♥ - 12:28, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll credit you. I'd think I'd prefer using them in their own wiki that I will *someday* create. Mysterix Club is about mysteries lol. Can you do Tori? She wears black jeans, white shirt, black jacket, red boots. Her hair is medium like Tecna's Enchantix and it's brown. Thankies! --Victoria♥ - 12:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) BTW, can you draw Ariana? Her full oufit: http://www.nickutopia.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Ariana-Grande-Wango-Tango-2013.jpg Victoria♥ - 12:52, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Pretty! Sorry for the late reply. --Victoria♥ - 13:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 16:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes I saw, but some of the sentences are smushed together. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) If I wouldn't watch Winx Club, then I wouldn't be on this wiki. Of course I watch it, and my favorite character would be between Tecna and Aisha/Layla. Because at first, Bloom was going to be my favorite character, but then I realized that she is a total Mary-Sue. Stella has the most annoying voice in the Nick dub, Musa CAN'T keep a guy, and Flora is weak despite that she is the second strongest fairy. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 23:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Meh, she's like Sailor Chibi Moon. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I've watched Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Fruits Basket. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 16:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, it seems rather slow here on the wikia. Roxy says she isn't coming back. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 22:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. I'm RoyaleAnimeQueen on DA. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Really? That's great! But what do you mean by Adoption Request? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 18:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. :-) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, congratulation, new bureaucrat :3! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yay, congratulations Sarah. Let's party! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sarah :D! Congrats, you're now WCF's head admin. Btw, are you going to select new admins for the wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Omg! The wiki theme is awesome c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:40, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Omg, I almost forgot. I need to make prezzies c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:13, September 28, 2013 (UTC) It's good so far. I can't wait to see the finished product. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) DP chat? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sarah! Hip, Hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray! Yay! c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:36, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Btw, Rose got Bureaucrat rights on Winx Wiki c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Sarah. I hope I do a good job. c: Have a great day c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, Season 6 is out! Have you seen it? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:37, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. If you go to this blog: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Winxlover12/OMG!!!_Season_6! it has some links in the comments so you can watch it. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:10, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's really okay. Well, thanks for the nice words, I forgot saying that to you, too, because I was kind of busy and had a party with my friends on that day, so... Happy late b-day :P! Veronica - 闇の姫 04:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. How are you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm working on a story called Jaimee Laurence and the Ruins of Mare Palatio, but at the moment I'm working on the character pages. Btw, Rose and I thought it might be a good idea to contact wikia about disabling anonymous editing. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It would be kind of like when they disabled anonymous editing on Winx Wiki. It was because the wiki is aimed at young users and most of our Wikia Contributers were way underage. We're talking about six years old @@ --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! 09:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Why did Sarah Manley leave? She was so nice... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow! I'm sure a staff made a blog on Winx Wiki about disabled anonymous edits and you can use that rules to make things easier. I'll find that for you... Veronica - 闇の姫 09:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Btw, Sarah, can you block that user? He/she vandalized people's articles just for fun! 09:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry making you waiting, here! 09:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :)! 10:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sounds awesome Sarah :D I'm glad you enjoyed it! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It was okay. It didn't give us much of an insight on what will happen throughout the Seaon though. I'm glad we saw Daphne's Sirenix, but I really miss Roxy and I was hoping we'd see her Sirenix first :c Btw, apparently the next two episodes will air back to back in November. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction TItle Change? Hate to sound all mean, and rude and such... But I saw you wrote "The Elementix Club". It is too similar to my fanfiction "The Elements". If you dont mind (or you dont have to), can you change the name since it is too similar or at least alter it? It's up to you though... Kay, thanks Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 02:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh its okay, I know you did not mean to copy! You can leave it as is if you can't think of anything. But its okay! Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:18, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Go for it :) I can't wait to see your creations :) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 20:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? That looks really good :) I am really proud of you :) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 18:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yay c: Exams =.= --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Sarah. Just try your best. If you do your best, nothing else matters c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) that's awful! yep, I love Harry Potter. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 21:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) c: Nope, I haven't read that series. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure c: I've read like all of his books c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Oooh. I finished the series a few months ago. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:48, October 29, 2013 (UTC) What do you want to learn? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:10, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean the transparent background on the navbar or the highlight thingy? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) DP chat? I'll tell you there. I just don't want people copying the codes... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't online at the time. I'll try to be on later on. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Heya Sarah. Do you want me to show you some basic MediaWiki codes on DP chat? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:58, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm here :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I think the image is too big. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IDK. Maybe ask F. She was the first to add that code. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry, I thought since we had a lot of wiki contributors creating pages and not finishing them before, I thought that the contributors could make a username first then create a page. My apologies. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:59, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I just thought I would drop in and let you know I was back. I made a small theme change that you can feel free to alter; the theme before was rather busy. But like I said- feel free to change it back. -- Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, of course. I know I don't need to come back in and change everything- but I will say the theme you had was extremely hard to navigate, and I find the mouse pointer extremely awful to use. Just a few notes. Once I figure out how to change it for just myself, I will. -- Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say I found the theme annoying, necessarily. And since I have not been here, I don't expect you to run everything by me. Just go ahead with what you had planned. I apologize for throwing a wrench into your system. -- Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) DP chat? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you change the cursor and the background? It is very difficult for me to navigate/read some of the wiki. Thanks... I like Flora's Sirenix, but it is too dark... Thankssssss Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 21:58, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. I was wondering if I could have admin rights for a day so I could delete some of my older pages ;) Thanks. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I want everything I own deleted. I want to start fresh again. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Kind of yes :) Hi,how are you? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I voted ^_^ I liked Ivy. I am just curious does ivy belongs to u? If it does it is very good I like it! :D ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 11:01, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh...ok :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 11:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. You can revoke my admin rights now ^.^ --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Winx Wiki chat? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sarah. I think you need to check the Candidates for deletion category ASAP. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:39, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Is it ok if I use my username,Scarlet Rose as my fairy name? Sincerely, Scarlet Rose Britmond/Ruby Madeline Stobalaria Because there are a bazillion pages that need to be deleted. Btw, have you heard of Nico Liersch? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yup. The new music video is out, although it's a bit depressing. I love the song though <3 It's so inspirational. Okie. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sarah. Would you mind if I made a guide to writing unique Winx fanfictions and a guide to writing a descriptive background passage about a fairy? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say,where can I look for a fairy base? Respectfully yours, Katherine Ariana Elisaria-Fairy of Shapeshifting (talk) Hi.Also,please change my username to Karia Elisaria. TTFN! Katherine Ariana Elisaria-Fairy of Shapeshifting (talk) Coolios :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:26, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Btw, do you like my Crystal Ball xD? Ta da!--✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I know. I'm totally psychic :D --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yup :) Winx wiki chat? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:40, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Wow, great! Much better writing than I could do when I was your age! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I need to edit more there ;-; --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:57, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Winx Wiki chat? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:43, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, and thank you. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 18:58, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I have the same problem, except I can't get Midnight Memories by 1D out of my head :P! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:44, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Midnight memoriessssss... ohhhhhh :D I need to practise my singing for the school choir xD --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:15, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Okie :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I have lots of questions for you. 1. Why did you change the background? 2. Why did you not talk to me about the background? 3. Who is in the background? 4. Why did you not change the rest of the layout to match the background? ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Really? You just started updating the background this month! Do you have Animequeen's permission? And you never discussed it with me! ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 21:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Its fine :P☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 02:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Sorry to bother you, I'm Admin146 and I'm new here. I was wondering about bases. None of the winx bases will work on my computer so could I use monster high bases but with wings, Thanks! Admin146 Ouo. I thought you left wikia Sarah. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:58, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay (: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:16, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes! Do you ship them too?. Fairy tail is just too amazing! [[User:BloomRocks!|'Kyoya']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'My bey is Leon.']] 09:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) First I thought Gray liked Lucy, I thought there was some possibility. But Juvia changed everything. What do you think? Will Lucy and Natsu end up? Because there sure are a lot of NaLu moments throughout the series. I hate Lisanna! [[User:BloomRocks!|'Kyoya']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'My bey is Leon.']] 09:44, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Heck YEAH I WATCH JIGOKU SHOUJO! Even though there's no new season T^T, but I read the manga Hell Girl Returns on Nakayoshi (in Indonesia it's in the Nakayoshi manga magazine. I don't even know what that means xD) 14:48, June 14, 2014 (UTC) And and you watched K-ON! ? Do you watch Aikatsu! ? (Sorry, I write the anime names exactly as the title!) NTA65bz, wanna chat? Hey, you from the Maldives? :D -- Ibbe Posey Wow, I love your arts, by the way, do you ship GrayXJuvia and NatsuXLucy or NatsuXLisanna? I personally think that NatsuXLisanna would be totally lame, when Lisanna was absent so many years, Natsu's relationship with Lucy increased and everyone knows they feel comfortable around each other. What do you think? [[User:BloomRocks!|'Kyoya']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'My bey is Leon.']] 09:42, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi, Princess Moonlight! How are you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 07:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hi Sarah, can you help me make my fairy on GiMP? ♥Emma Dizon♥User talk:MagicWinxBloomix♥Emma Dizon♥ ♥♥Sisterix Club♥♥--MagicWinxBloomix (talk) 16:01, October 30, 2014 (UTC)♥♥Sisterix Club♥♥ Hey Princess Moonlight! Just wanted to say hello and pls vote on my blog . Thanks ^ _ ^ - Princess Aisha 16:08, December 28, 2014 (UTC)